Let's Just Get it Over With
by thatguywholikestowrite
Summary: Essentially I've been wanting to write something like this for a while but I've never really had the balls until I read a Fic called Just A Bit Won't Hurt by Molahsurey. WARNING: INCEST Reviews are welcome, but I would appreciate politeness to the subject.
**Essentially I've been wanting to write something like this for a while but I've never really had the balls until I read a Fic called Just A Bit Won't Hurt by Molahsurey. So I would like to thank Molahsurey for giving me to the courage to write this. I hope I've done this as well as Molahsurey wrote their Fic.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but I would appreciate politeness to the subject as it is quite taboo.**

 **Disclaimer: Lizzington Incest.**

 **Opinions are as welcome as ever, but as noted above please try to be polite. Keep the aggressive tones to yourself and appreciate others opinions.**

 **I've written this because I do ship Elizabeth and Raymond, but there is a lot that is unknown and there is the, (as much as I hate to admit it) possibility of him being related to her. Unfortunately.**

As Elizabeth sat in her motel room, her thoughts wandered back and forth to… him.

Recently it felt like all she did was just simply think about him, he was the one she thought about whilst falling asleep, he was the one she thought about whilst bathing, he was the one she thought about as soon as she woke. She was board certified in Psychology and yet she couldn't figure out why she was so drawn to the man.

When she'd sit down and try to analyse it, none of it made sense.

He was older, much older and she didn't have father issues. Sam had been there for her, her entire life.

She didn't lack the self-confidence to be confined to an older man.

None of it made sense.

And him of all people, why him?

She knew about him, knew he was a criminal, seen him commit horrific crimes, knew about his past.

None of it made sense anymore.

But she'd had enough. The aches and tension between them were becoming too much.

She ached for his touch, his voice and his smell.

It was the end of the day, everyone had left… except for Liz. She was still in her office working furiously away. That's when he entered her office totally unannounced.

"Lizzie, you've been avoiding me."

She didn't flinch, just continued to look down at her papers.

"Why would I be avoiding you Red? You're paranoid."

"Okay, then come to dinner with me tonight." Okay, that got her attention.

She looked up, he was stood with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his fedora by his side.

He looked delicious.

"I'm only saying yes because I don't want to cook tonight."

"Splendid, are you ready now?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this report."

He sat down at the opposite side of the desk and simply waited.

-

They went to a small restaurant and sat in the corner with Red facing the door. As always.

"Right, today has been stressful. Are you joining me in a drink Red?"

"How daft would I be to turn down a drink with a beautiful young woman like yourself? Of course, I'll join you in a drink."

Why, why did he have to say things like that?! She silently shouted.

After more than a couple of drinks, the two of them were well on their way to a very hazed night.

And finally with a drunken haze and a confident boost, Liz leant over the table, looked straight into his eyes and simply waited for their lips to meet.

And they did, they came together in a slow and steady rhythm as they both started to explore each others mouth.

Red reluctantly pulled back.

"What, what's the matter?"

"Nothing... just got a lot on my mind."

"I fancy a few nightcaps, join me at mine?" She asked confidently.

"Okay."

"You don't have to Red, I just thought it'd be a nice idea."

"No, I do want to. Come on, let's get out of here."

They got back to her apartment and all of a sudden, without realisation of how they got to this position, Liz was sat hovering over Red's lap.

They kissed for what felt like forever, like teenagers making out for the first time.

She felt the hardness of him below her, strong and hard, she lightly brought herself down and then back up again, making sure to simply brush over the tent of his pants.

Eventually getting too frustrated she abruptly pushed her hand down his pants and cupped him.

This is where he knew he had to stop.

"No." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "We can't do this."

"Ah, come on Red. Why not? I've seen the way you look at me, the way you touch me, the way you say my name. The feeling is mutual. Just why not?" She asked bluntly.

He stared at her blankly.

How was he supposed to tell her this?

"Elizabeth, sit down." She giggled slightly and started to sit back down on his crotch. He stood, pulling her off of him into a standing position. "Please, sit down over there." He motioned to the couch behind her. "We can not continue."

"Why not?"

There was a long pregnant pause.

"I'm your father. You didn't shoot your father, you shot your mothers, lover." He paused before continuing. "Under my influence."

Her face dropped.

She'd kissed her own father. She had a sexual attraction to her father. She loved him. And not at all like a daughter is supposed to.

"B...but Naomi and Jen...ifer."

"Afterwards Lizzie, I left your mother."

For a few moments, they simply sat in silence. Liz was silently making sense of everything while Red simply sat and waited.

"You said no…"

"Criminal are notorious liars Lizzie."

She sat and shook her head, staring into the abyss.

"You kissed me back?"

"Elizabeth, I wasn't there growing up. I've separated the daughter I never had and the attractive young girl…" he paused. There was no response from her. "You think I'm sick…"

"You must have realised I would have fallen for you at one point." She put her head in her hands and started crying. Once again, under the influence of Raymond Reddington, she felt her life fall apart.

He didn't know what to do, should he get up and console her or just console her from a distance?

Finally, he stood up and sat down next to her. He put his arm behind her and pulled her towards him. Together they sat for an endless amount of time in silence. Neither said a word, both trying to figure what the other was thinking.

And then suddenly her tears were gone and she moved her head to his. "I don't see you as a father." And with that, she kissed him. Her lips were on his and they kissed. And he kissed her back.

"That's enough!" He grunted.

"No. It's not, you want this, I know you do… and so do I. Let's just get it over with." She grabbed him again for a passionate and endless kiss.

Their tongues slid against the other with such ease, it was hard to imagine that he was her father and she was his daughter.

Their breaths hitched together in sync. Their pupils dilated to a black mess.

His hand found her thigh and started to create a pattern of push and pull as their kiss becomes deeper and deeper. He teases her, he knows he shouldn't and that he shouldn't even penetrate her. But the desire is taking over, the control is washing away and suddenly he needs her. And she needs him.

He was supposed to be the strong one, but never in his life did he think he would have to learn to control himself around his own daughter.

She grabbed his hand and puts it where it's needed.

He feels her through her clothes, he needs more. He needs contact. He needs to feel the wetness of her arousal pooled around his hand.

He drags his daughter onto his lap and pulls down her jeans, swiftly pulling down her underwear also. He cups her straight away and moans at the instant wetness.

That's it. She's wet for him. She wants him. Now he knows. It needs to be done.

His cock hardens even more as she moves her hips to create some friction between her body and his hand.

She pulls back from the kiss and he's immediately on her neck, sucking and kissing, and biting and scratching. She moves her hands to where she needs to feel. Carefully she unzips him. The thought that this is her father doesn't even cross her mind. All she knows is that she needs this. The tension has been too long and now she needs her relief.

His cock twitches as she glides one single finger up and down the long length of his rigid and hard cock.

They're both teases.

Like father like daughter.

He breaks away, he needs to feel her body around his, he needs to feel the heat of her arousal around his wildly aching cock.

Her top is gone. Scattered on the floor without even a glance from the couple as they stare deeply into one another eyes. His top joins hers. Swiftly followed by the rest of their armoured clothing.

And she's sat on him. Theirs moans in sync as she pushes herself down and he pushes his cock up and deeper. They lock eyes and they kiss. There's no second thought. There's no question. There's simply passion.

She holds on to him for dear life, scratching at his back as he grabs her arse and makes her move.

Up and down.

Up and down.

He knows the drill. He knows women. He takes his finger and presses against her clit, the other hand massaging her breasts as he bites her neck.

This is it.

They come together.

And she rides out her orgasm as he sits back and watches her beautiful breasts bounce up and down. Her face. Her everything.

Then it's over.

They've satisfied the others need.

She collapses in his arms and they simply sit. He holds his daughter and waits for the end.

Their breaths calm and it's over.

He pulls him out of her, she grabs her clothes and leaves.

He's left in the chair. He knows he's going to have to throw it out.

And it's over now.

All of it.

Fin.

s/11282677/1/Just-A-Bit-Won-t-Hurt - Just A Bit Won't Hurt by Molahsurey


End file.
